eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Roseanna O'Riley
Roseanna O'Riley is a Special with power of Electromagnetism Personality Roseanna is not the type of person who takes crap from others, though she also isnt the type of person to willingly get into arguments. If she feels she is in the wrong she will admit and accept, if however she believes she has a point to make she will not stop until she has proven it. She tends to be very helpful to most people, if she see's someone being wrongfully treated she will happily stand up for those who cannot defend for themselves. Rose is easy going at times but sometimes finds that her temper gets the better of her, she absolutely despises arrogance and people who think they are better then they are or better then those around them. She takes people for who they are not what they can offer her or how high up in the world they may be. Rose finds herself being a sucker for punishment, she frequently puts herself into situations where she knows she's going to get hurt and always does in the end. She has had very bad experiences with men and relationships and finds herself avoiding them at most costs. Rose is very good with people, from since she can remember she has appeared to have fantastic social skills. Though at times she can be very reserved, sometimes a loner she will gladly go out of her way to start a conversation with someone and manage to keep it going even when they arent to keen. As she is good with people she often finds that others confide easily within her. Rose is quite the mediator at times, often throwing herself into the centre of trouble and being the one to cool the situation at hand. Rose is very bad at letting people go, she seems to get attached quite easily. By default though she attempt to be the hard nut by giving the cold shoulder, acting as if she can take everything at once but in reality she is only human, she is frail at times and frequently wears her heart on her sleeve. Rose often puts herself into positions where she is only going to get burned. Appearance Rose stands at an average height of 5 feet 7 inches. She has dark brown naturally wavey hair, that comes long passed her shoulders. Rose often wears her hair down as she feels that she never really has the time or the energy to make an effort of styling it out, she doesnt feel necessary to impress others by primping herself out. Her complexion is very clear, her skin tone quite noticebly pale. Sometimes she is mistaken to look a little unwell, or as her grandmother would say 'sickly', its not any sort of health reason behind it, it's simply because of her genes, that she does not tan well if at all so most of the time she is generally pale. Rose has pale grey eyes, very much like her mothers. Most mistaken her for having some kind of asian heritage, as she has very small and narrow set almond shaped eyes, a perculiar shape for someone of her heritage type, but again she gets this from her mother. Her facial features are generally small features. Rose has a very strong facial structure, a very defined jawline and high set cheekbones, though her jawline is quite broad the soft features certainly create a more feminine look. Abilities Electromagnetism Rose has always been able to fly through the use of electromagnetism. The young woman's ability has evolved. She can now manipulate electromagnetism to a further extent, rather than just using it to fly. Rose's primary use to this ability is the control and manipulation of metal. By manipulating the electromagnetic field, Rose is able bend metals to her will. Furthermore, Rose is able to control these metallic objects in the sense that she can make them levitate and float. In essence, she would also be able to stop a metallic object coming towards her. In addition, Rose is able to use this ability to create an electromagnetic pulse. An EMP is an electromagnetic blast that will effectively take out all technological devices in the immediate vicinity. History Rose was born in Dublin, Ireland to Ewan a pub owner and Mairi a telephone sales clerk. She was bought up in a middle class family home, her parents worked every single day to simply provide for the rather large family. Rose was the youngest of 6 children and because of this was constantly shadowed by the others. Because of her being the 'baby' of the family she seemed to constantly be glued to her parents, never wanting to grow up. She watched all her siblings grown up and have there own families whilst she stayed at home, worked in her fathers pub and despised every second of her life. When Rose turned 9 her mother was diagnosed with Cancer. Rose was distraught, she and her mother were ever so close, she being the youngest of the siblings found herself often being closed out of the other's lives, what kid wanted there baby sister stoking around after them. It was during this time that Rose got an insight into the existance of specials. Rose's father Ewan had an ability, the abilitiy to heal others, not himself, but those around him, by removing the 'injured/affected' area from whomever he touched. Rose hoped that one day she may have been the same as her father, a 'hero' but as time went on she realised that she was just plain old normal. Over the next several months it seemed her mothers cancer was 'healed' and her mother soon there after made a full recovery. However, she never really got the full insight on her fathers ability. Though Ewan could heal those around him, it came with a price..anything that he had taken from his target, appeared to inflict him in some way or another. One summer evening when Rose was now, 15 years old she returned home from a day at the beach to find her father had died during his afternoon nap. After the autopsy report came back it was revealed her father had gotten Cancer, along with a fair few other terminal illnesses, which he'd likely 'taken' from those he'd tried to heal. Her fathers demise lead to a huge wedge being formed between the family, her siblings moving away from one another with no contact, partly through grief and partly through denial as the truth had now been revealed about what Ewan could do. With all this her mother fell to pieces leaving Rose to pick up after everyone. Thing's seemed to slowly look up, until her brother Harry decided to publicise there fathers ability. There home life became difficult when people started asking questions. She had no means of escape and shortly thought it be best to get away from ireland, to take her mother to start fresh elsewhere which soon lead them to New York. Rose's eldest brother Tim lived in Brooklyn, he'd recently got divorced after his wife left him for the gardener and took the kids along with her to mexico. Tim was enraged by Harry's betrayel, that he would happily expose a family secret for some measely paper article and a couple of hundred dollars. It had been a good few years since Rose and Tim were in contact and after being reunited, Rose learned that Tim to had a secret, he had infact followed after there father and now had an ability, part of which being the reason for his broken marriage. In brooklyn Tim owned his own bar but after his wife left found that he couldnt run it single handedly along with having another business to run. Rose opted for the position and found herself shortly becoming manager of the tavern. When life finally began to look up, a problem arose, as it always did, ups and downs and all. Harry came to brooklyn and a feud erupted. Not only had he ratted there secret out but had now become apart of some agency who simply tracked and hunted down other people like there father and Tim, people with extraordinary abilities. Recent Events Facts of Interest #Rose is a chain smoker. #She has a scar under her right eye that she got in her early teens, she was working in her fathers bar when a fight broke out and Rose ended up taking a broken glass to the face. #Rose married her husband Luke on September 4th 2010. Sadly, Luke died on October 5th 2011.